


That's not fair -Destiel oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas and Dean are having an argument which Dean ends by taking his clothes off.





	

It started out as a routine hunt. A small nest of vampires, seven to be exact. The first four were easy, the boys took them out quickly, but the last three were harder. The leader or "mother" as they called her was damn near impossible. When she saw the bodies of her nest she went batshit. 

She knocked Sam out cold and then went after Dean, giving his a large cut on his cheek. The older Winchester was sure he was done for until a certain trench coat clad angel who smote the last vampire. After the creature was dead, Cas turned to Sam, using his grace to wake him up. He then crouched beside Dean and healed his face. 

Dean was about to speak when Cas disappeard without a word. "The hell's his problem?" Sam asked from his spot on the concrete. Dean shrugged and stood up, helping his moose of s brother to his feet. The boys cleaned up the bodies as fast as they could and were on their way back to the bunker within an hour. 

They didn't get home until three in the morning. Once inside, Dean immediately excused himself to his bedroom. He dropped his duffel bag to the floor and flicked on the light, yawning loudly. What he saw next nearly frightened him to Death. Cas was standing in the middle of the room, looking extremely pissed. 

"Geez Cas, you can't do that!" Dean groaned and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Cas didn't apologize like he usually did. Instead he walked towards Dean slowly and menacingly. "Why did you take Sam on that hunt?" He growled. 

Dean felt a shiver go down his spine as the Angel loomed over him. He cleared his throat and tried his best not to seem threatened. "It wasn't a big deal Cas. It was seven vamps. Pieces of cake." Dean shrugged. Cas shook his head and turned away.

"Sam's not strong enough Dean!" Cas shouted. "He's fine!" Dean retorted. Cas whipped around and pushed Dean against the wall. "He is not fine! He went through the fucking trials! I know he doesn't like to be babied but you need to watch out for him!" Dean whimpered softly. He'd never heard Cas swear like that before.

"Cas-" Dean started but got cut off. "No Dean! I'm sick of you not listening to me! You idiot humans think you know everything but you don't." Cas let go of Dean and stormed to the other side of the room, still yelling at the stunned human. 

"I told you specifically not to take Sam hunting! He's gone through torture! The physical strain the trials had on his body are tremendous! If that vampire had hit him just a little harder he would've died! Do you not have any common sense at all?!" Cas shook his head in anger.

He began yelling again but this time in enochian. Dean couldn't pick up any of it, it just sounded like gibberish but he knew what ever Cas was saying, it wasn't nice. After what seemed like hours, the garbled yelling finally subsided and Cas stood with his arms crossed, fuming in anger.

Dean wanted to say something, to apologize but he didn't know how to. Instead he did what he does best and started unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it aside. Cas tried to resist a a quick glance at the eldest Winchester but failed hopelessly, his eyes taking over Dean's biceps.

The next thing to go was Dean's undershirt. He pulled it over his head, his hips swaying unintentionally yet provocatively. Cas stared longingly at the perfect man standing in front of him, wanting to bury his hands in Dean's soft sandy hair and kiss him heatedly. He wanted to feel Dean's pink lips against his. 

Cas turned away and sighed. He could never stay mad at Dean when he was stripping. "Dean, that's not fair." Cas almost groaned as Dean's hand moved to his jeans. Dean just smirked and beckoned for Cas to come closer. The angel slowly approached the half naked man, resting his hands on Dean's hips.

"Join me." Dean suggested, his voice deep and husky. Cas shivered as his lover's hands slid up his chest and pushed off the Angel's trench coat and suit jacket. Dean fiddled with Cas's tie, getting it loose enough to unbutton his shirt.

"Dean, stop. You disobeyed me, you don't deserve this." Cas groaned but made no effort to stop Dean's hands. "Hey, let me make it up to you." Dean pressed his lips to Cas's. The angel kissed back immediately, running his hands up Dean's back into into his hair. 

They made out for a few minutes until Dean pulled away to continue undressing Castiel. "Let me show you just how sorry I am." The eldest Winchester said with a smirk, dropping to his knees.


End file.
